Paths Crossed
by Oryn
Summary: Dean berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja." "Kau perlu meredefinisi konsep 'baik-baik saja', Bung," Vin membalas.


Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and The Magnificent Seven. They belong to their respective owners whose names I don't even bother to type here. Go figure.

Author's note: fandom yang di-crossover dengan Supernatural di sini adalah The Magnificent Seven, tapi yang ATF AU. Dalam AU tersebut karakter tujuh koboi dari M7 didapuk menjadi agen ATF di Denver dengan setting modern. Kritik, saran dan masukan sangat diharapkan.

xox

Denver, Colorado. 2002.

Vin Tanner melangkah keluar dari bangunan apartemen kumuh di suatu sudut Purgatorio dengan hati ringan. Baru saja dia menghadiri acara perpisahan Alejandro Larios, anggota organisasi remaja bentukan Vin, Los Lobos, yang telah lulus sekolah menengah dan diterima masuk angkatan laut. Vin menggali memorinya, Alejandro adalah alumni keenam Los Lobos yang berhasil menamatkan sekolahnya dan meneruskan hidupnya dengan cara yang terhormat, berbanding terbalik dengan anak seusianya di lingkungan itu yang kebanyakan sekolah saja tak tamat dan bisanya cuma jadi bandit. Vin bukan seseorang yang gemar membanggakan diri, tetapi pencapaian itu sedikit-banyak membuatnya gembira dan puas, membangkitkan keinginan untuk menarik harmonika dari saku jaketnya dan meniupnya.

Sembari melangkah menuju tepi jalan di mana dia memarkir kendaraannya, Vin memainkan harmonikanya. Tidak ada lagu atau melodi tertentu yang dicoba untuk dibunyikan olehnya, hanya kumpulan not acak yang mewakili perasaannya saat itu. Vin tersenyum dalam hati ketika terbayang olehnya komentar negatif dari sinisme sampai sarkasme rekan-rekan satu timnya saban kali dia mengeluarkan harmonikanya. Mereka tidak mengerti, pikir Vin, bahwa yang berarti buat dia bukan nada apa yang dimainkan, melainkan bagaimana meniup alat musik membuatnya seperti latihan pernafasan. Menenangkan, menyenangkan.

Vin menghentikan sejenak tiupan harmonikanya ketika dia tiba di depan sebuah gedung kosong yang lazim menjadi area kumpul-kumpul geng Los Leones Rojos yang menguasai wilayah selatan Purgatorio. Antara dia dan geng itu terdapat semacam gencatan senjata tentatif, tetapi itu tidak membikin Vin berkurang kewaspadaannya tiap melintasi markas mereka. Vin mengedarkan pandang berkeliling, dengan heran mendapati gedung dan halamannya kosong melompong, tidak ada sebentuk manusia pun di sana. Dia mengerutkan kening dan membatin bahwa itu aneh, biasanya petang menjelang malam begini justru tempat itu sedang ramai-ramainya oleh pemuda-pemuda tanggung tanpa tujuan hidup kecuali mimpi di siang bolong jadi pemimpin geng yang disegani.

Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi, pikir Vin, ada perasaan tidak enak yang menyelinap ke dadanya. Tapi apa?

Harmonika dikembalikan ke dalam saku, Vin meneruskan jalannya, dalam hati berniat akan pasang telinga dan menugasi anggota Los Lobos mencari berita. Kalau geng itu ternyata terlibat peperangan lagi...

Kontemplasi Vin terputus sampai di sana sewaktu matanya tertumbuk pada satu sosok meringkuk di lorong sempit di antara dua buah bangunan. Dugaan pertama Vin adalah orang itu gelandangan. Namun, kala Vin memicingkan mata agar dia dapat mengamati dengan lebih seksama, dia bertanya pada diri sendiri, sejak kapan gelandangan mengenakan jaket kulit apik?

Insting Vin mengatakan bahwa dia perlu membantu, sedikitnya mencari tahu tentang keadaan orang itu dan Vin adalah pemuda yang selalu mempercayai instingnya. Dia punya alasan yang bagus untuk itu.

Vin memasuki lorong itu, sebelah tangan diposisikan dekat sarung pistol di sisi kanan pinggangnya, siap mencabut senjata bila ternyata semua itu adalah jebakan belaka. Dia melangkah dengan hati-hati, tidak terlalu ribut tapi juga tak benar-benar senyap agar manusia yang didekatinya mengetahui keberadaannya.

Dalam keremangan lorong, yang tertangkap oleh Vin hanyalah seorang pria yang terpuruk setengah bersandar di dinding, kepalanya tertunduk dan kedua lengannya mendekap bagian abdomen dengan protektif. Bukan pertanda bagus. Jaket kulit yang dipakainya menyembunyikan yang lainnya.

Vin berlutut di hadapan pria itu, dia menyapa dengan nada rendah, "Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Tidak ada sahutan. Pria itu tampaknya tak menyadari bahwa ada manusia lain di depannya.

Vin mengulurkan sebelah tangan dengan hati-hati, menyentuh lengan pria itu. Reaksi yang didapat membuat Vin tersentak dan menarik kembali tangannya.

Begitu merasakan ada seseorang yang menyentuhnya, pria itu spontan menepis tangan yang mencoba untuk kontak dengan tubuhnya, dia berdiri dengan cepat meski agak goyah dan kepalannya terangkat, langsung bersiaga dalam posisi kuda-kuda. Dia menaikkan sedikit wajahnya, cukup bagi matanya untuk mengamati suasana di sekitarnya dan siapa yang ada di jangkauan pandang dan tinjunya. Sikapnya demikian otomatis, layaknya seorang prajurit yang posisi siap tempur begitu merasakan ada ancamannya sudah menjadi sifat alami.

Vin menyadari dia takkan mendapatkan hasil apapun bila dirinya ikut-ikutan ambil langkah ofensif. Pria itu seperti binatang terluka dan Vin tahu dia mesti melakukan pendekatan perlahan-lahan.

"Whoa! Tenanglah. Aku tidak bermaksud jahat," ucapnya kalem, logat Texas samar di suaranya.

Pria itu hanya mendengus dan Vin melihat bagaimana lututnya gemetar seakan memprotes tindakan berdiri mendadaknya barusan.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa kamu perlu bantuan," lanjut Vin.

"Tidak," pria itu buka suara, terdengar seperti geraman.

"Benar kamu baik-baik saja?" Vin mencoba lagi.

"Yeah. Sekarang enyahlah!" sentak pria itu yang kegarangannya berkurang efeknya lantaran setelah mengucapkan itu dia mendesis seperti menahan sakit.

Vin tidak semudah itu digertak. "Apamu yang terluka?" tanyanya.

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku!" gerutu pria itu, tubuhnya terhuyung, kedua kakinya sepertinya tak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya dan dia harus bersandar ke tembok agar tidak terjerembab ke tanah. Namun, sikap menantangnya masih saja dipamerkan seolah hanya itu yang dapat melindunginya.

Vin mendesah. Satu hal yang membedakan manusia dan binatang terluka adalah manusia kadang bisa jadi amat keras kepala mengenainya. Dia baru saja hendak buka mulut untuk membujuk tatkala salah satu pemilik bangunan yang mengapit lorong menyalakan lampu, termasuk sebuah bohlam yang terletak di sisi lorong. Di bawah cahaya tambahan itu, Vin kini dapat dengan jelas menilik keadaan lawan bicaranya.

Pria yang ada di depannya itu masih muda, paling tidak empat-lima tahun di bawah Vin usianya. Wajah tampannya pucat pasi dengan peluh mengucuri pelipisnya dan kerut-kerut kesakitan terpeta jelas. Dia memakai jaket kulit coklat yang agak longgar di badannya. Yang membuat alarm peringatan berdering di kepala Vin adalah noda merah pekat yang menempel di bagian pinggang pakaian pemuda itu dan di sela-sela jemarinya.

Tanpa peduli pada sambutan macam apa yang akan dilayangkan pemuda itu, Vin meraih bahunya dan menekankan tangannya.

"Duduklah," perintah Vin.

Antara terkejut atau terpengaruh ketegasan dalam ucapan Vin, pemuda itu menurut.

Vin merogoh-rogoh ke dalam ranselnya lalu mengeluarkan sebotol Gatorade. Dibukanya botol itu dan disorongkannya ke arah si pemuda.

"Minum," katanya, masih sama otoritatifnya.

Pemuda itu menatap Vin.

"Tidak diracuni, kok. Lihat, ini segelnya tadi masih utuh."

Setelah mendengar itu, dia mengambil botol minuman dengan tangannya yang berlumuran darah dan menyeruput isinya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa terluka, hm?" selidik Vin dengan nada santai seraya kembali berlutut di samping si pemuda.

Pemuda itu tak menjawab, dia melanjutkan minum untuk menghindari keharusan menyahut.

"Kamu bukan orang sini," gumam Vin. "Apa kamu dirampok?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng.

"Siapa namamu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, si pemuda menoleh ke arah Vin dan untuk beberapa saat mereka beradu pandang dengan menilai. Vin memperhatikan mata hijau-hazel pemuda itu, berpikir bahwa mata itu tampak lebih tua dari usia sebenarnya, mata yang telah melihat terlampau banyak dan diam-diam mengakui bahwa sorot yang ada di sana hampir identik dengan mata birunya sendiri, yang dilihatnya setiap kali Vin becermin.

Vin mengalah seperti pecatur mengorbankan pionnya untuk memperoleh kesempatan skakmat. "Namaku Vin. Vin Tanner," dia berujar.

Si pemuda balik mencermati sosok Vin, menemukan tampang pria muda berambut gondrong yang agak lusuh tapi menunjukkan keteguhan, sepasang mata tajam dan ramah sekaligus yang dapat dipercaya. Keraguan berangsur pudar dari mimik si pemuda, meskipun pandangannya masih tetap berjaga-jaga. Vin membaca selintas kapitulasi terbatas sebelum pemuda itu menggumamkan namanya.

"Dean."

Vin menelengkan kepala. "Dean...?" Apa, tanpa nama keluarga?

"Hanya Dean," tandas yang bersangkutan.

"Baiklah, hanya Dean," Vin tersenyum kecil. "Sekarang, maukah kautunjukkan padaku di mana letak lukamu?" Dean mengerutkan kening dan Vin buru-buru meneruskan, "Aku punya sertifikat pelatihan P3K, aku dapat membantumu. Atau kamu lebih suka mati kehabisan darah di sini?"

Dean menggumam tak jelas yang diartikan Vin sebagai persetujuan dan izin untuk menolongnya.

"Buka jaketmu," Vin berkata.

Dean perlahan-lahan menanggalkan jaketnya, menampakkan kaus oblong kelabu yang dipakai di bawahnya dan bercak besar darah yang kontras di bagian pinggang kirinya, beberapa inci di atas tepi pinggang celananya. Sempat mengomel tak jelas dia, sesuatu tentang sayang sekali jaketnya jadi rusak atau semacam itu dan Vin teringat pada Ezra, teman satu timnya yang lebih cemas soal pakaian mahalnya yang hancur kena peluru dan darah ketimbang cederanya sendiri. Namun, kali ini Vin sedikit-banyak mengerti. Dia sendiri punya jaket kulit yang amat disayanginya dan dia bakal sedih sekali jika sesuatu terjadi pada si jaket.

Vin melihat bahwa darah yang melumuri pakaian pemuda itu belum mengering dan berkesimpulan bahwa penembakan itu pasti belum lama terjadi. Vin hendak menarik ke atas kaus Dean, tetapi pemuda itu sudah mendahuluinya, desis nyeri terdengar ketika dia melakukan itu. Tak lama, terpampang sudah sebentuk luka bundar menganga di pinggang Dean dengan darah yang masih merembes dari sana. Disebabkan oleh timah panas, itu sudah gamblang.

Vin menarik sehelai saputangannya yang bersih, menyerap darah di sekitar luka agar dia dapat mencermati kondisi luka itu dengan lebih baik. Perdarahannya sudah melambat, bila ditekan beberapa lama kemungkinan besar akan berhenti. Vin menggenggamkan saputangannya kepada Dean dan berujar, "Tekan dan tahan."

Pria yang lebih muda itu menurut dan Vin dengan agak heran mendapati bahwa tampaknya dia sudah terbiasa dengan luka semacam itu. Dean memberikan tekanan yang cukup meski itu akan membuatnya lebih kesakitan.

"Ada satu lagi," Dean memberi tahu, "di belakang."

Jadi pelurunya tembus, Vin membatin. Dia berpindah ke dekat punggung Dean dan benar saja, terdapat satu lagi luka di sana, kali ini rekahannya lebih lebar dan cairan merah mengucur dengan kecepatan lebih tinggi dibanding luka satunya.

Vin membuka tas ranselnya, mengeluarkan segulung perban penahan sendi yang masih baru. Benda itu rencananya akan dipakainya dalam pertandingan basket dengan timnya Minggu besok. Dia merobek sebagian perban dan memakainya untuk membersihkan darah di sekitar luka tembak keluar Dean, dia sendiri yang menekan luka itu agar perdarahannya berhenti. Erangan pelan lolos dari mulut Dean lantaran Vin melakukan itu dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kamu perlu dibawa ke rumah sakit," ucap Vin.

"Tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja," tolak Dean.

Vin memutar bola mata. Dia serasa berhadapan dengan rekan satu timnya saja, yang jika sedang cedera sangat enggan mengakui kondisi mereka yang sebenarnya dan tak jarang perlu pingsan atau dibius dulu sebelum orang lain dapat merawat mereka.

"Kau perlu meredefinisi konsep 'baik-baik saja', Bung," Vin mengerang dalam hati, dasar Ezra dan kata-kata canggihnya. "Kau punya dua lubang tambahan di tubuhmu sekarang. Kamu butuh perawatan medis yang patut, siapa tahu nanti terjadi apa-apa pada lukamu, infeksi atau apalah. Kita juga tak tahu, kan apa organ dalammu tidak kenapa-napa," Vin berargumen, dalam hati merasa dirinya sudah persis Nathan, temannya di tim yang merangkap paramedis, yang kerap terjebak dalam posisi yang mirip.

"Jangan ke rumah sakit," Dean mengulang dengan lebih lemah, benci akan nada memohon yang sulit ditutupi.

Vin sendiri alergi setengah mati pada rumah sakit dan dia merasa dirinya hipokrit bila memaksa orang lain ke sana. Namun, di sisi lain pemuda ini perlu mendapat perawatan.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, adakah seseorang yang dapat kuhubungi? Keluargamu?"

Dean menelan ludah sebelum menyahut lirih, "Tidak ada keluarga lagi."

Ada sesuatu dalam caranya mengutarakan itu yang membikin Vin iba dan bersimpati.

"Kalau teman?"

Dean mendengus. "Bukan tipe yang bisa dihubungi," balasnya getir.

Kamu itu serigala penyendiri, huh? Vin berpikir, memang perlu jadi sesuatu untuk mengenal sesamanya.

Keheningan melingkupi kedua pemuda itu, seiring dengan kegelapan malam yang merayap turun di langit kota Denver. Lampu-lampu dinyalakan satu demi satu, cukup untuk memberikan penerangan bagi orang-orang di jalanan, cukup untuk masih menyembunyikan kemuraman dan kekumuhan wilayah Purgatorio.

Tanpa kata, Vin mengecek luka tembak keluar yang sejak tadi ditekannya. Di bawah temaram lampu dia melihat bahwa darah sudah hampir berhenti mengalir dari situ. Dia menengok pula luka tembak masuk yang terletak di bagian depan tubuh Dean dan dengan puas didapatinya perdarahan yang telah berhenti sama sekali. Vin kemudian mengambil sisa gulungan perbannya dan melingkarkan pembalut itu di pinggang Dean, saputangan dan potongan perban tetap di tempat semula.

Vin mengunci pembalut daruratnya dan menyampirkan jaket ke bahu Dean agar pemuda itu tidak terekspos dan kedinginan. Selanjutnya, dia bertanya ringan, "Omong-omong, bagaimana kamu bisa sampai tertembak, huh?"

Dean tidak dapat menolak menjelaskan. Bagaimanapun, orang itu telah menolongnya dan dia meringis ketika menyahuti, "Aku sendiri tidak tahu dengan pasti. Aku baru pulang dari apartemen seorang cewek di dekat sini, Carlotta atau semacamnya, waktu ada beberapa orang menyudutkanku ke lorong, mengancamku dengan pistol dan menembakku begitu saja."

Ganti Vin yang meringis, baik secara mental maupun fisik.

"Carlotta? Jangan bilang itu Carlotta Mendez."

Dean mengkonfirmasi dengan, "Ya, kalau tidak salah, itulah namanya."

Pantas saja, batin Vin. Dia menepuk dahi dengan punggung tangannya yang agak bersih. "Wah, Bung. Kau ini entah terlalu berani, goblok atau sudah edan. Cewek itu punya tato mentereng bertuliskan 'masalah besar' di jidatnya."

Dean meratakan bibir. "Aku sudah tahu. Aku ditembak karena dia, kaulihat."

"Yeah. Pacar putus-sambungnya, Rico Laguerta, pemimpin Los Leones Rojos. Dia itu amat cemburuan. Dia punya koleksi pistol cukup untuk mempersenjatai pasukan kecil dan dia tak segan-segan menggunakannya," papar Vin.

"Aku tahu itu sekarang. Jangan tidur dengan pacar kepala geng di Purgatorio. Paham," ujar Dean merengut.

"Itu aturan pertama untuk dapat mempertahankan kepalamu di Purgatorio," balas Vin.

Dean terlihat berpikir sejenak, sejurus kemudian dia melontarkan, "Dia pasti penembak yang payah."

Vin menggeleng setengah geli. "Tidak. Justru dia paling jago tembak di antara orang-orang satu geng. Pikirmu, bagaimana dia bisa jadi kepala? Kau beruntung dia hanya berniat melukaimu."

Mulut Dean membentuk kata "beruntung?" tanpa suara, rada mencemooh.

"Kalau memang benar Rico yang menembakmu, aku akan menotifikasi OPH lokal dan mungkin mereka akan membutuhkanmu untuk mengidentifikasi dia," lanjut Vin.

Dean berjengit agak kaget mendengar istilah OPH (Opsir Penegak Hukum) keluar dari mulut Vin dengan mudah, sebab istilah itu lazim digunakan oleh... yah, penegak hukum. Jenis manusia yang sebaiknya dihindari jika kau punya profesi yang sama dengan Dean. Dihindari dengan segala cara seolah mereka adalah wabah.

"Kamu polisi?" selidik Dean, menilik penampilan Vin. Bukan tak mungkin pemuda itu adalah anggota kepolisian yang menyamar. Kau tahu, satuan tugas yang menangani geng atau yang seperti itu.

Jawaban enteng Vin rada di luar perkiraan. "Nuh-uh. ATF."

ATF? ATF yang singkatan dari Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco and Firearms? Dean mengingat-ingat lagi, kalau tak salah mereka menambahkan "and Explosives" di belakangnya. Orang di depannya ini agen federal? Dean mengerutkan kening. Dia sama sekali tak ada tampang agen, kelewat selebor kelihatannya. Dia dan ayahnya saja kalau sedang menyaru menjadi agen federal bisa pasang muka serius-cerdas dan berpakaian jas rapi. Atau, jangan-jangan justru itu efek psikologi kebalikan yang diharapkan. Mempekerjakan orang yang tak akan disangka agen. Hm, Dean mengangguk-angguk, kemudian menyadari pemikirannya sudah berkeliaran ke mana-mana dan kembali memusatkan perhatian pada masalah yang sedang dialami.

"Tidak perlu panggil penegak hukum," sambut Dean buru-buru. "Maksudku, jika benar dia begajul seperti yang kamu bilang tadi, polisi pasti nanti juga akan menangkapnya karena satu dan lain hal."

Vin tidak bodoh. Dia mengerti betul mengapa Dean tidak mau berurusan dengan pihak berwajib. Dia tahu seharusnya dia membujuk atau mengharuskan Dean melaporkan penembakan yang dialaminya, tetapi dia punya perasaan bahwa itu bukan opsi terbaik. Vin mampu membaca seseorang dengan cukup akurat dan dari apa yang dilihatnya, dia yakin Dean bukanlah kriminal atau orang jahat. Pemuda itu cuma enggan berhubungan dengan polisi karena alasan tertentu yang Vin duga tidak jauh dengan alasan Vin menghindari polisi ketika dia masih remaja dulu. Dia memutuskan untuk menghargai keinginan Dean dan tidak memperpanjang persoalan.

Vin lantas berusul, "Kalau begitu ke klinik saja. Aku tahu klinik gratis kepunyaan yayasan gereja tidak jauh dari sini. Mereka tidak banyak tanya dan tidak akan melaporkan lukamu pada polisi." Yang disebut terakhir itu sebenarnya melanggar aturan. Akan tetapi, senantiasa ada perkecualian buat semua aturan, kan?

Dean termenung sebentar, mempertimbangkan tawaran Vin itu. Kalau memang lukanya tidak dilaporkan dan klinik itu gratis, berarti jejaknya akan sukar diendus, sesuatu yang dia tahu bakal disetujui ayahnya. Tambahan pula, Dean paham lukanya bisa jadi kian parah sampai fatal bila tidak ditangani secara tepat. Itu berarti mengurangi waktunya berburu dan mengundang gerutuan ayahnya.

"Baiklah," dia menerima akhirnya.

Vin mengambil sikap setengah berdiri, diulurkannya tangan pada Dean. Semula pria yang lebih muda itu mengabaikan tawaran bantuan dari Vin, tetapi ketika jelas baginya bahwa dia akan menghabiskan terlalu banyak tenaga hanya untuk mencoba berdiri, dengan agak segan Dean membiarkan Vin menghelanya naik. Vin berupaya melakukan itu dengan amat hati-hati, tapi tetap saja pergerakan yang mestinya sederhana itu memperdalam kernyit kesakitan di muka Dean dan sesekali dia mengerang lantaran lukanya yang masih segar teregang oleh gerakan tubuhnya.

"Oke, sekarang kita ke mobilku," Vin berujar setelah memberi Dean kesempatan untuk mengatur nafas dan membiasakan diri dengan posisi vertikal.

Dean hanya menggumamkan afirmasinya dan setengah dipapah dia menapakkan langkah demi langkah mengikuti kehendak pria yang merangkul bahunya dan menahannya agar tak terhempas kembali ke bumi. Dean lebih tinggi dua inci dan beberapa belas pon lebih berat daripada Vin, tetapi Vin telah terbiasa dengan kegiatan papah-memapah rekan satu timnya yang lebih bongsor dari dirinya. Dia menyangga Dean dengan kokoh, bahkan sewaktu Dean makin menimpakan berat tubuhnya pada Vin.

Perjalanan pendek yang serasa selamanya bagi Dean itu berakhir di tepi jalan tempat sebuah jip beratap terbuka yang berlumur debu dengan cat mengelupas dan bodi penyok di sana-sini diparkir. Vin membawa Dean ke sisi penumpang dan menyandarkan pemuda itu pada mobilnya sementara dia mencolokkan kunci pintu.

Dean mengusap keringat yang membasahi keningnya, dahinya berkerut melihat benda apa yang jadi tempatnya menaruh punggung dan bertanya, "Benda apa itu?"

"Jipku," sahut Vin enteng seraya membuka pintu sisi penumpang.

Dean mengejapkan mata. "Maksudmu, ini mobil?" tanyanya, nadanya antara mengejek dan tercengang. Nyata sekali implikasi "bukannya rongsokan?" di sana.

Orang yang dalam kondisi kehilangan darah akibat luka tembak saja bisa berkomentar negatif tentang mobilku, batin Vin setengah geli setengah dongkol.

"Hei, asal kau tahu, aku membangunnya dari nol. Onderdil demi onderdil," Vin membela diri dan jipnya.

"Huh..." Dean menaikkan sebelah alis dengan seringai yang hampir seperti jika dia sedang fit, "kelihatan, kok"

"Terserah. Naiklah," putus Vin.

Dean menyipitkan mata menilik kondisi jip yang bisa dikatakan cukup mengenaskan itu. Sepertinya konsep "mobil yang masih bagus dan bisa dipakai jalan" yang dianut Vin kira-kira satu mahzab dengan Bobby, pemburu sekaligus pemilik tempat penjualan mobil rongsokan, teman Dean. Kalau dipikir lagi, rasanya Dean pernah melihat bangkai mobil yang tampangnya masih mendingan dibanding jip Vin di tempat Bobby.

"Kamu yakin gerobak ini masih layak jalan, kan? Maksudku, aku sudah tertembak, aku tidak butuh mengalami kecelakaan mobil juga," balas Dean.

"Sumpah pramuka. Dan berhenti mengulur waktu. Perban darurat itu takkan bertahan selamanya," tukas Vin.

"Eh, apa benda ini memenuhi kelengkapan standar otomotif? Aku juga tidak mau nanti ditilang dan..."

Vin memotong, "Jangan cari alasan, bawel. Cepatlah naik."

"Siapa yang kausebut bawel, huh? Aku hanya menyatakan kekhawatiran yang logis," Dean menyanggah.

Vin paham betul mengapa Dean malah membiarkan mulutnya lari ke mana-mana. Benar-benar mirip teman-temannya di tim tujuh yang justru cerewet seperti tante-tante saat mereka mengalami cedera atau dirundung penyakit. Ada dua alasan mengapa mereka berlaku demikian. Yang pertama adalah untuk mengalihkan pikiran dari luka yang rasa sakitnya meruyak tubuh mereka. Alasan kedua adalah agar orang lain tertipu dan menganggap luka mereka tidaklah parah lantaran masih sanggup berceloteh, dengan demikian mereka tak perlu dikhawatirkan. Namun, bergaul erat dengan tim yang punya kelakuan khas ketika sakit atau terluka membuat Vin mafhum dan tak gampang terkecoh dengan itu.

"Fokuskan energimu untuk sembuh, alih-alih mengoceh dan itu bukan saran," Vin berkata, kali ini tak ingin didebat.

Dean sebenarnya masih ingin melontarkan satu-dua patah bantahan, sifat ingin memenangkan setiap argumen memang telah berurat-akar dalam dirinya, barangkali lantaran sejak kecil adu mulut melulu dengan Sam, adiknya. Namun, dia tahu bahwa Vin benar dan dengan enggan dia mematuhi kehendak pemuda itu. Dia naik ke atas jip Vin dengan bantuan yang punya mobil, terhenyak di jok butut yang keras sesudahnya. Vin memastikan Dean sudah memasang sabuk pengaman, suatu tindakan yang di mata Dean konyol sebenarnya, mengingat potensi jip itu untuk mogok lebih besar ketimbang mengalami tabrakan berkecepatan tinggi, kemudian menyusul Dean naik ke mobil dan menghidupkan mesin.

Butuh lima kali menstater sebelum derum mesin jip yang menurut Dean seperti kakek batuk-batuk itu terdengar nyaring dan mesin bergetar mengguncang bodi mobil seperti pijatan Magic Fingers. Dean mengeluh dalam hati, menumpang mobil bangkotan macam ini tampaknya akan memperparah penderitaan. Setelah memasukkan gigi dan meluncur ke jalan, Vin menekan-nekan tombol pemutar CD, satu-satunya properti yang terlihat modern di mobil itu dan Dean seketika meringis lantaran lantunan lagu _country _serta merta membahana dari pengeras suara.

"Oh Tuhan, bunuh saja aku," gumam Dean pelan. Dia merosot lebih rendah ke tempat duduk, berharap moga-moga tidak ada orang yang dikenalnya melihat dia naik jip itu. Bisa terjun bebas gengsinya.

"Apa?" Vin berseru mengatasi kencangnya volume musik.

Dean memaksakan senyum yang memperlihatkan barisan giginya. "Tidak apa-apa."

Vin diam-diam menahan geli. Hampir setiap orang yang terpaksa menumpang mobilnya dan sebagai konsekuensinya ikut terpapar musik pilihannya bereaksi serupa. Vin berpikir, apa dia menyukai keduanya karena memang sungguh itulah seleranya, ataukah hanya lantaran dia senang dan terhibur melihat reaksi orang pada keduanya, yang lazimnya amat jenaka.

Tepat di tengah-tengah refrain tentang alam pedesaan yang melangutkan jiwa, mereka tiba di klinik. Bangunan berlantai dua bercat putih kusam itu tidak berbeda jauh dari gedung-gedung di sekitarnya. Hanya absennya grafiti dan papan nama yang dipasang di halaman depan bangunan itu yang menjadi penanda. Lampu penerangan di halaman yang menjadi tempat parkir itu menyala enggan dan Dean melihat cuma ada dua mobil lain yang ditaruh di sana.

Vin mematikan mesin, diiringi hembusan nafas lega Dean sebab kupingnya terbebas juga dari lengkingan menyayat si biduan _country_. Tanpa banyak cakap Vin membantu Dean turun, kemudian memapah pemuda itu memasuki bangunan klinik lewat pintu depan. Dia mendudukkan Dean di deretan kursi dekat bagian pendaftaran pasien dan menghampiri petugas yang berjaga di balik meja tinggi.

"Selamat malam," sapa Vin.

Si petugas, seorang wanita paruh baya, berdiri dan menyambut, "Malam. Ada yang bisa kubantu, Tuan?"

"Yeah. Uh, temanku terluka. Dia ditembak seseorang di Purgatorio," Vin berkata.

Petugas itu mengambil pulpen dan papan dengan sebundel formulir terjepit di sana. "Namanya?"

Vin tergoda untuk menyebut "hanya Dean", tetapi si empunya nama berujar lirih, "Dean... Smith."

Itulah yang dituliskan petugas administrasi klinik ke dalam formulir catatan medis.

Vin melirik ke arah Dean yang balik menatap dengan seringai di sudut bibirnya dan Vin tak tahan untuk tidak memutar bola mata. Smith? Tidak bisakah dia mencari nama samaran yang lebih populer, batin Vin sarkastis. John Doe, misalnya.

"Umur?" tanya si petugas.

"Dua puluh..." Vin menduga-duga.

Dean menyeletuk, "Tiga."

"Alamat?"

Vin menyebutkan alamat di mana dia tinggal.

"Golongan darah?"

"O," Dean menyambar, agak jengkel dia berkata, "apa kita akan main 'dua puluh pertanyaan' atau mengobati aku, huh?"

Petugas itu melongok ke arah si calon pasien, kemudian memandang Vin yang tersenyum maklum.

"Dia amat kesakitan," ucap Vin. "Aku ingin dia ditangani secara privat. Aku Vin Tanner, agen ATF. Aku yang menjamin kalau nanti ada apa-apa." Vin menunjukkan lencananya.

Si petugas mengangguk, paham dengan permintaan Vin. Tidak ada pertanyaan dan tidak akan dilaporkan ke polisi, catatan medis boleh dibawa pasien, tidak ada rekam jejak permanen bahwa dia pernah dirawat di sana.

"Dokter Hadley ada?" tanya Vin.

"Dokter Leighton Hadley?" si petugas mengkonfirmasi. Mendapat anggukan Vin, dia meneruskan, "Temanmu akan dibawa ke kamar tindakan nomor dua, dokter Hadley kupanggil ke sana. Bagaimana kondisi dia?"

"Tertembak di pinggang, pelurunya tembus, kehilangan darah cukup banyak, tapi masih sadar," tutur Vin.

Petugas itu menulis sesuatu pada formulirnya lalu meminta perawat pria bertubuh gempal-kekar macam atlet gulat yang sedang berada di situ guna membawa Dean ke kamar tindakan. Si perawat mengambil kursi roda dan mendorongnya ke dekat tempat Dean duduk.

"Apa-apaan, ini?" Dean memicingkan mata melihat kursi roda di depannya.

"Prosedur standar, Tuan," balas perawat itu tenang. Tanpa ambil peduli pada rentetan protes yang berhamburan dari mulut Dean seperti peluru senapan mesin, dia menjunjung Dean dengan gampang seakan pemuda itu bocah cilik saja dan mendudukkannya di atas kursi roda. Dean terlalu terhina dan tercengang dengan perlakuan itu sampai lupa untuk mengomel waktu dia didorong ke kamar tindakan. Vin melambaikan tangan padanya, ekspresi terhibur kentara di mukanya.

Vin memastikan Dean telah didorong ke dalam kamar tindakan baru dia kembali ke ruang tunggu. Dia tidak ingin lebih menginvasi privasi pemuda itu dengan ikut masuk selama pemeriksaan dilaksanakan. Vin tahu bahwa membiarkan orang asing menolongnya saja sudah merupakan sebentuk pelanggaran pagar kokoh tak kasat mata yang melingkari seorang prajurit solo seperti Dean.

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa lama membolak-balik majalah lawas yang disediakan di ruang tunggu, Vin mengeluarkan sebuah notes dan pulpen. Duduk diam menanti seperti ini membuat imajinasinya mengembara ke mana-mana. Kata-kata melayang memasuki benaknya dan dia merasa sayang jika itu tidak segera dituangkan dalam tulisan. Vin pun mulai menulis di halaman kosong notesnya, sesekali memeriksa ejaannya. Dia mengidap disleksia ringan yang dulu sempat menyulitkannya membaca dan menulis, tetapi setelah menjalani terapi intensif, Vin mampu melakukan dua kegiatan itu dengan lancar, nyaris seperti orang normal. Bait-bait puisi yang dikarangnya juga dapat diwujudkan dalam bentuk karya tertulis, tak sekedar disimpan dalam memori.

Baru saja Vin merampungkan sebuah puisi dan tengah mereka-reka judulnya, ponsel miliknya berbunyi. Alis Vin terangkat ketika dia melihat nama penelepon di layar ponselnya: bos sekaligus sobat eratnya, Chris. Vin menjawab telepon itu, agak heran mendengar nada suara Chris yang memancarkan kecemasan dari seberang sana. Chris menanyakan kabar Vin dan kenapa pemuda itu bisa berada di klinik. Chris menyebutkan pula bahwa ada seorang perawat yang kenal dengan tim tujuh, dia secara kebetulan melihat Vin di sana dan memutuskan untuk memberi tahu Chris. Vin baru paham duduk persoalannya. Dia lalu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Chris, menegaskan bahwa dia tidak apa-apa, sungguh baik-baik saja kali ini, demi Tuhan, dan Chris disilakan untuk berhenti khawatir. Pembicaraan kemudian berlanjut dengan isu-isu seputar pekerjaan dan kuda.

Belum sempat Vin mengantungi kembali ponselnya setelah mengakhiri obrolan dengan Chris, nada dering ponselnya kembali bernyanyi. Vin geleng kepala sewaktu mengetahui penelepon kedua adalah Ezra, garuk-garuk kepala kala menyadari bahwa si perawat yang bermaksud baik itu rupanya menghubungi semua rekannya di tim tujuh! Ezra menanyakan hal yang intinya sama dengan Chris, cuma bahasanya saja yang lebih berbunga. Lagi-lagi Vin mesti memaparkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan kenapa dia bisa berada di klinik.

Vin menyudahi percakapan dengan Ezra, berpikir bahwa jangan-jangan dia perlu merekam jawabannya, kalau-kalau ada temannya yang menelepon lagi ketika itu benar-benar terjadi. Kali ini si Nathan yang menghubungi dan Vin agak kewalahan mencoba menjelaskan duduk perkara di tengah serbuan pertanyaan dari temannya itu. Nathan lebih susah diyakinkan dan Vin tahu dia punya alasan untuk cenderung curiga. Vin memiliki reputasi sebagai orang yang tetap menjawab "aku baik-baik saja" walaupun sudah ada lubang-lubang dan rekahan di tubuhnya, plus tulang-tulang dengan posisi yang tidak sepatutnya. Lima menit dihabiskan untuk membuat Nathan percaya bahwa Vin kali ini benar-benar sehat walafiat, tak kurang suatu apa, barulah hubungan telepon bisa diakhiri.

Vin memutuskan untuk tidak memulangkan ponsel ke saku celana dan benar saja, berturut-turut sisa tiga rekannya di tim meneleponnya pula: Buck, JD dan terakhir Josiah. Mulut Vin sampai berbusa menyahuti pertanyaan dan memberi keterangan yang sama. Telinganya pun ikutan panas. Rada serba salah juga dia. Kalau semua telepon itu ditanggapi, dia yang capek. Jika dia matikan ponselnya... itu sama saja mengundang satu tim datang menyerbu ke klinik mencarinya. Mereka seprotektif itu.

Setelah Vin mengucapkan selamat malam pada Josiah dan memutuskan telepon, barulah dia menyimpan ponselnya. Vin melirik arloji, sudah beberapa puluh menit berlalu sejak Dean menghilang di balik pintu kamar tindakan dan dia bertanya-tanya apakah semua sudah selesai. Tidak ada salahnya mencari tahu, pikir Vin, dan dia bangkit lalu berjalan menuju ke kamar tindakan nomor dua.

Vin meraih gagang pintu, mendorongnya ke dalam dan melangkah masuk. Sebuah suara feminin menyambutnya.

"Oh hai, Vin," itu sapaan ramah dari seorang wanita berjas dokter.

Vin tersenyum dan memberi salut dua jari padanya. "Hai, Leigh."

Dokter Leighton Hadley, sosok jelita berambut merah gelap itu melepaskan sarung tangan karetnya dan berkata, "Sudah lama tidak melihatmu."

"Yeah. Kau juga," sahut Vin, dia berjalan mendekat.

"Kapan terakhir kali kita ketemu ya? Aku tidak bisa datang pada acara donor darah bulan lalu," Leigh berkata.

"Tempat boling. Buck dan ide bodohnya tentang kencan ganda," Vin mengingat.

"Oh, iya."

Vin berdehem. "Hm, bagaimana kondisi temanku?"

Leigh menjawab, nadanya terdengar profesional kini, "Lukanya tidak fatal. Tidak ada kerusakan organ dalam, untunglah. Pelurunya hanya merobek daging dan otot, dengan perawatan dan istirahat cukup akan bisa segera pulih. Aku sudah menjahit kedua lukanya. Dia juga tidak perlu sampai ditransfusi. Nanti aku tuliskan resep untuk vitamin dan pereda rasa sakit yang bisa diminum bila perlu."

"Baguslah."

"Dia tak perlu menginap di klinik malam ini. Hanya saja, sebisa mungkin ada yang menemani untuk mengganti perban dan mengecek temperaturnya, siapa tahu nanti demam. Aku sudah membersihkan lukanya, tetapi jarak antara terjadinya luka dengan dia dibawa ke sini kan agak lama. Jadi, kemungkinan lukanya terinfeksi masih ada," papar Leigh.

Vin mengangguk.

Dean yang duduk di atas ranjang klinik mengawasi interaksi kedua orang itu. Tidak luput dari matanya yang awas bagaimana dokter molek yang menangani lukanya itu tersenyum lebar ketika Vin masuk, rona merah selintas menyemburat di pipinya yang tidak tersamar oleh make up, bagaimana mata hijau si dokter melebar oleh keterkejutan yang menyenangkan sewaktu melihat Vin, bagaimana sorotnya berubah lembut sekaligus yakin. Tak lepas dari observasi Dean pula bahwa Vin tampak agak berbeda kala menghadapi dokter Hadley yang dipanggilnya Leigh dengan akrab. Perubahan sikapnya tak begitu kentara, tapi ada. Cara Vin berdiri yang lebih tegap, senyum yang lebih manis, suara yang lebih dalam. Oh, dan jangan lupa disebutkan saling melirik saat yang lain tak melihat, pikir Dean geli. Dia dengan tahu diri menahan lidahnya yang sudah gatal ingin berkomentar.

Leigh mengalihkan perhatian pada Dean yang menyampirkan jaket sekenanya di bahu dan bertanya, "Sudah lama kenal dengan Vin?"

Dean memamerkan senyum mautnya. "Belum lama, kok."

"Bagaimana kalian bisa saling kenal?" Leigh bertanya lagi seraya membantu Dean memasukkan tangan ke lengan jaket.

"Ah," Dean mengerutkan bibir, "itu bagusnya tak usah dibahas. Situasinya tidak baik untuk diungkit-ungkit soalnya."

"Begitukah?"

Vin yang menggumamkan, "Yeah."

Pertanyaan Leigh selanjutnya terarah pada Dean, "Kamu akan menginap di apartemen Vin?"

Dean melempar lirikan pada Vin. Dia tidak yakin apa pemuda itu bersedia menampungnya malam itu, rasanya dia sudah kelewat merepotkan, tapi Vin memberi anggukan samar.

"Yeah, kukira begitu."

Leigh tersenyum nakal. "Oh, kalau demikian, biar kuperingatkan padamu. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan minum kopi bikinan Vin. Bahkan jika itu minuman terakhir yang ada di bumi."

"Hei!" protes Vin. "Tak ada yang salah dengan kopiku."

Leigh cuek saja dan meneruskan, "Kau tahu, di ruangannya di kantor, mereka punya dua teko kopi. Satu untuk kopi normal yang diminum teman-teman satu timnya, satu lagi khusus menampung kopi racikan Vin yang seperti ter dan konon sendok bisa berdiri jika diletakkan di tengahnya."

Dean terkekeh.

"Leigh, kusarankan kamu jangan sering-sering dengarkan Buck," ujar Vin.

"Itu susah," Leigh menelengkan kepala. "Soalnya dia yang paling banyak omong di antara kalian, yah, sesudah JD, tapi bocah itu lidahnya seperti digondol kucing kalau sedang di depanku."

"Setiap ketemu wanita cantik memang begitu adatnya, sih." Vin langsung mengeluh dalam hati begitu kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulutnya.

Mata Leigh melebar untuk kemudian menyipit dengan kalkulatif. "Hm, Vin Tanner. Apa barusan itu kamu memujiku?"

"Uh..." Vin memandang ke seputar ruangan, ke mana saja asal menghindari tatapan Leigh.

Menyaksikan adegan itu, seketika kenangan tentang Sam berkelebat memasuki ruang pikiran Dean. Sam yang waktu SMU suka salah tingkah bila berhadapan dengan gadis yang bikin dia kepincut dan Dean yang getol menggodanya kalau adiknya sudah mati gaya.

Ketika tidak ada tanda-tanda Vin bakal mengatakan sesuatu, keluar celetukan iseng Dean, "Yah, kalau aku nanti khilaf meminum kopinya Vin dan itu membuatku keracunan, aku tahu harus menghubungi siapa. Hanya... sayang sekali aku belum punya nomor teleponnya." Dia menatap Leigh penuh arti.

Leigh mendengus mendengarnya. Percobaan yang boleh juga, tapi sayang kamu bukan tipeku. "Kamu tidak tahu nomor 911?" balasnya telak.

Dean mengedikkan bahu, agak menyesal melakukan itu lantaran jahitan di pinggangnya tertarik.

"Hati-hati dengan gerakanmu," Leigh memperingatkan. Dia melepaskan Vin dari kecanggungan dengan berkata, "Aku masih ada pasien lain. Sebentar kutuliskan resep untuknya." Leigh mengambil nota resep dan menuliskan beberapa nama obat di lembar teratas. Dirobeknya kertas resep dan diserahkannya pada Vin yang lantas mencoba membaca apa yang ditulis di sana tapi dalam beberapa detik sudah menyerah. Orang yang bukan disleksik saja bakal sukar menerjemahkan tulisan tangan Leigh yang macam coretan ngawur itu. Yah, kecuali apoteker tentunya. Itu spesies tersendiri.

"Trim's, dokter," Dean berujar tulus.

"Sama-sama. Senang bertemu denganmu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi di sini dalam waktu dekat," balas Leigh, kemudian dia beranjak ke arah pintu. Selangkah dari pintu, Leigh berpaling pada Vin dan berkata, "Aku baru ingat. Minggu depan ada acara di bangsal anak-anak Rumah Sakit St. Joseph. Kalian bersedia datang? Kalau tidak ada kegiatan lain, tentunya."

"Oke. Akan kutanyakan pada yang lain dulu. Nanti kalau mereka bisa, aku telepon kau," sahut Vin.

Leigh mengangguk. Dia melempar senyum yang membikin jantung Vin berpacu sedikit lebih cepat lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sepeninggal Leigh, Vin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Dean yang masih duduk di tepi ranjang klinik dan baru saat itulah Vin menyadari sesuatu. Jaket yang dipakai Dean belum dikancingkan sehingga menampakkan sebagian torsonya dan bekas-bekas luka yang tersebar di sana. Vin yang juga memiliki koleksi bekas luka di tubuhnya dengan cepat dapat menentukan kira-kira apa yang menyebabkan bekas yang mana. Beberapa bekas luka memanjang yang dulu disebabkan oleh sayatan benda tajam. Satu bekas luka kena tembakan. Ada lagi yang seperti ditorehkan oleh cakar hewan. Vin bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa sejarah yang dimiliki pemuda ini, yang sampai meninggalkan jejak permanen di tubuhnya yang muda.

Dean yang melihat ke mana tatapan Vin tertuju spontan merapatkan jaketnya. Dia berkata ringan, "Bung, dokter itu benar-benar naksir padamu."

"Yeah. Aku tahu," Vin membalas, berusaha terdengar cuek dan cukup berhasil.

"Jadi?" Alis Dean menari sugestif.

"Apa?"

Dean menyeringai. "Apa kau tak akan menanggapinya atau apalah?"

"Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk itu," itu saja tanggapan Vin dan dia tidak berminat mengelaborasi lebih lanjut.

Dean mengerutkan bibir lalu berkata dengan keseriusan yang jarang, "Dengarkan aku, memang tidak akan pernah ada waktu yang tepat, kecuali kita yang membuatnya tepat."

Mengikuti saran masalah percintaan dari Buck saja sudah cukup buruk dan kini dia mesti mendengar kata-kata mutiara bertema roman dari pemuda yang baru dikenalnya? Vin menggelengkan kepala.

"Itukah profesimu? Penasehat cinta?" dia berkelit.

Mata Dean melebar dapat tuduhan demikian. "Bung, yang barusan diinjeksi obat itu kau atau aku?"

"Ah, omong-omong soal obat, ayolah kita ambil obatmu."

"Percuma. Nanti juga hanya akan berakhir di tong sampah," Dean berkomentar seraya berdiri perlahan-lahan.

Vin sudah siap di sampingnya jika Dean memerlukan bantuan, tetapi pemuda itu sudah tampak lebih baik kondisinya dibanding sebelumnya. Setidaknya caranya berdiri lebih mantap dan warna sudah kembali ke mukanya. Dia cuma kelihatan letih. Tentu saja, dia baru mengalami ditembak oleh orang tak dikenal dan tersuruk kesakitan di lorong sepi dengan darah mengalir meninggalkan tubuh.

"Ada tanggung jawab moral bagiku untuk menebus resepnya," balas Vin. "Ayo."

Dean melangkahkan satu kaki, mendapati bahwa lantai tidak seolah mau amblas di bawah kakinya dan dunia tak berputar, lalu berjalan pelan mengikuti Vin. Pria yang lebih tua itu meminta Dean duduk menunggu sebentar sementara dia membereskan urusan administrasi dan mengambilkan obat Dean. Dean menghempaskan tubuh di kursi dengan lega. Dia tak akan mengakuinya, tetapi perjalanan singkat itu sudah menguras cukup banyak tenaganya.

Klinik sedang sepi saat itu sehingga tak berapa lama Vin kembali, sebuah kantung kertas menyembul dari saku jaketnya.

"Hei," panggil Vin. "Kita pergi dari sini."

Dean mendongak. "Kamu benar-benar mengizinkan aku menginap di tempatmu?"

"Yeah. Tentu saja kalau kamu mau," lontar Vin.

Dean rada terbelah jadinya. Di satu sisi dia merasa agak malu telah merepotkan seorang asing dan dia tak suka berhutang budi lebih banyak. Independensi dan keawasan seorang pemburu dalam dirinya menolak untuk lebih jauh tergantung pada orang lain yang baru saja ditemuinya. Namun, Dean juga tidak dapat sepenuhnya menekan suara kecil yang mengatakan alangkah senangnya bila untuk satu malam saja ada yang menemaninya. Satu malam saja yang tak dihabiskan di kamar motel dengan ranjang single, terputus dari semua orang yang pernah berhubungan dengannya.

Suara kecil itu makin persisten dan Dean mengalah, tak sungguh-sungguh hendak melawan sejak awal. "Baiklah. Terima kasih sebelumnya."

Vin mengangkat bahu seakan itu bukan masalah besar baginya. Dia berjalan keluar dari klinik menuju tempat parkir diiringi Dean. Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua sudah berada di atas jip butut Vin, berkendara menuju apartemen pemuda itu yang berlokasi di sisi lain Purgatorio. Jip Vin yang sedang tidak dipasang atap terpalnya menjadikan angin malam leluasa mengacak rambut dan menerpa wajah mereka. Kelap-kelip lampu kota terlihat laksana berlian di atas alas beludru hitam, beberapa lebih cerlang daripada yang lain. Kendaraan dan manusia berlalu-lalang, sibuk dengan tujuan masing-masing. Kehidupan malam di sudut Denver itu baru saja dimulai.

Ketika Vin mengulurkan sebelah tangan untuk mengganti keping CD yang mau diputar, diam-diam Dean sempat berdoa semoga kali ini musik yang diperdengarkan lebih dapat diterima oleh telinganya. Apa daya, harapan tinggal harapan. Yang menguasai ruang pendengaran sepanjang perjalanan itu adalah lolongan diva opera yang meraung-raung seperti_ banshee_ dalam bahasa yang tak dipahami Dean. Kantuk yang sempat melanda Dean jadi raib karenanya, yang ada malah bulu kuduknya berdiri saban kali si penyanyi menjeritkan nada-nada tinggi. Dean menabahkan diri. Dia yang dalam posisi butuh, soalnya. Tidak etis memprotes musiknya orang yang menolongnya. Lagipula, Dean-lah yang menciptakan aturan: pengemudi yang pilih musik, penumpang silakan tutup mulut (dan telinga).

Dean melirik ke arah Vin yang tampak tenang-tenang saja menyetir meski telinganya dihajar serangkaian opera. Menilik penampilannya, takkan ada yang menyangka pemuda itu gemar opera. Tadi _country_ dan kini opera, Vin punya selera musik yang eklektik, begitu pikir Dean. Dia tak tahu betapa salahnya itu. CD opera yang disetel Vin sebenarnya boleh pinjam dari Ezra (atau dipaksa pinjam, tergantung siapa yang ditanya) dan dia merasa sayang kalau dikembalikan tanpa sempat didengarkan.

Polusi suara yang bikin kepala Dean rada cenut-cenut itu baru usai sewaktu Vin menepikan jipnya di ke depan sebuah gedung berlantai lima dan mematikan mesin. Dari luar tampak bangunan itu terbuat dari bata merah tanpa dicat yang mungkin agen _real estate_ akan menyebutnya sebagai "nuansa kasar alami yang memikat", tapi di mata Dean tampak suram dan seadanya. Plakat nama gedung yang melekat di lantai satu telah pudar, pagarnya kehilangan beberapa jeruji besi dan halaman depannya yang secuil itu cuma ditumbuhi ilalang. Pendek kata, bangunan itu tak jauh dari jenis hunian yang galib ditinggali keluarga Winchester secara temporer.

Vin membuka pintu depan gedung dan masuk ke dalam diikuti oleh Dean. Dia melangkah ke depan elevator dan menekan-nekan tombolnya, kemudian menangkupkan tangan seperti berdoa.

"Ayolah," gumam Vin, "berhentilah merajuk padaku," bujuknya entah pada siapa. Menyadari Dean yang memandangnya agak heran, Vin menjelaskan, "Elevator di sini tabiatnya antik. Lebih sering tidak berfungsi atau kalaupun bisa jalan, kadang suka berhenti mendadak, macet di antara dua lantai. Bayangkan kalau itu terjadi padamu padahal kamu sudah telat ke kantor." Seperti yang dialami Vin kemarin pagi.

"Apartemenmu di lantai berapa?" tanya Dean.

"Empat."

Yeah, bagus.

Dalam keadaan normal, mendaki tangga sampai lantai sepuluh pun tak jadi soal bagi Dean. Itu seperti latihan aerobik saja. Namun, kali ini dia benar-benar tidak ada minat dan energi jika harus naik ke lantai empat secara manual. Tidak, terima kasih. Dean bertopang pada dinding dekat pintu elevator dan ikut-ikutan memanjatkan harapan.

Denting pelan disertai membukanya pintu elevator disambut gembira oleh kedua pemuda itu. Mereka masuk ke dalam elevator dan beberapa detik kemudian tiba di lantai empat tanpa insiden.

"Kamu membawa keberuntungan," Vin mengomentari betapa patuhnya si elevator kali ini.

Dean nyengir. "Tentu saja."

Vin berjalan menuju ke sayap kanan gedung dan Dean mengikuti jejaknya. Mereka menyusuri selasar panjang mirip balkon yang di satu sisi terdapat deretan pintu-pintu unit apartemen dan di sisi lain ada pagar besi yang memungkinkan orang melongok bebas ke area publik terbuka di bawah. Di lapangan di bawah sana Dean melihat sejumlah penghuni duduk-duduk mengobrol. Suara mereka bersahut-sahutan, bahasa Inggris yang digunakan beraksen Spanyol dan tak jarang dicampuradukkan dengan bahasa Spanyol. Separuh tanah lapang itu dimanfaatkan anak-anak dan remaja bermain basket dan sepak bola di bawah cahaya lampu, yang menonton dan bermain sama-sama heboh.

Salah seorang penghuni di bawah rupanya melihat Vin dan melambaikan tangan, meneriakkan sesuatu dalam bahasa Spanyol yang dijawab Vin dengan lancar menggunakan bahasa yang sama. Dean sekonyong-konyong jadi teringat pada adiknya. Terakhir kali dia menelepon Sam, bocah kuliahan itu sedang belajar untuk ujian mata kuliah bahasa Spanyol. Sudah mahirkah dia sekarang? Dapatkah dia mengartikan percakapan ini? Dean bertanya-tanya, selintas rindu yang pedih menyusupi hatinya.

Vin berhenti di depan pintu apartemen bernomor 417 dan berkata, "Ini dia." Dia mendorong pintu yang rupanya tak dikunci.

"Di daerah rawan begini kau tidak mengunci pintu?" tanya Dean. Ayahnya bisa marah besar bila dia alpa melakukan itu, juga kalau dia luput menggarami pintu dan jendela.

"Nuh-uh. Anak-anak tetanggaku suka pada main ke sini," sahut Vin enteng. Dia mempersilakan Dean masuk.

Semerbak aroma _taco_ langsung menyergah penciuman mereka berdua. Bau makanan bikinan seorang ibu yang menjadikan suasana sebuah rumah menjadi benar-benar rumahan.

Vin mendengus ke arah datangnya wangi yang bikin perut keroncongan itu dan menyeringai, "Nyonya Alvarez benar-benar memenuhi ancamannya rupanya. Jiranku beberapa pintu dari sini." Vin mengomel dalam hati setelah mengucap itu. Sialan si Ezra, kosakata ajaibnya dan pengaruhnya. Dia menyambung, "Ibu-ibu yang selalu berpikir bahwa aku terlampau ceking dan kurang gizi. Berani taruhan, _taco_ yang dikirimnya cukup buat memberi makan satu kompi agen ATF kelaparan," tutur Vin.

Sepertinya perempuan model Nyonya Alvarez itu selalu ada di seluruh penjuru dunia, di setiap sudut kota. Dean bukannya hanya sekali-dua kali berjumpa dengan wanita-wanita macam itu, yang dengan murah hati menimbuni kedua Winchester bersaudara dengan panganan lezat, bahkan ketika mereka telah beranjak remaja. Dean kerap berpikir bahwa itu disebabkan oleh kombinasi Sam yang menggemaskan dan pesona dirinya yang sukar ditampik wanita, berapapun usianya. Namun, kini dia bertanya-tanya, apakah tidak ada alasan yang lebih dari itu.

"Baunya, sih enak," celetuk Dean.

"Rasanya lebih sedap lagi, percayalah," Vin tersenyum antisipatif. "Eh, kamu mau mandi? Aku bisa pinjamkan kaus dan celana olahraga kalau mau ganti," tawarnya. Pasti tak nyaman rasanya lengket oleh keringat dan noda darah.

"Bolehlah." Dean sudah terbiasa beli pakaian di pasar loak dan toko barang bekas sehingga mengenakan baju pinjaman tak menjadi problem berarti. Yang dipikirkannya adalah bagaimana harus mandi dengan jahitan di tubuhnya yang pasti haram kena air. Kalau Vin punya bak mandi rendam, acara membasuh tubuh bisa lebih gampang. Namun, menilik model apartemen dan pemiliknya, paling-paling yang ada sarana mandi pancur. Itu rada repot.

Vin menunjukkan letak kamar mandi pada Dean yang membuka pintunya dan memastikan bahwa yang ada cuma pancuran di dalam. Si empunya apartemen itu menghilang sebentar ke kamar tidurnya (yang pintunya adalah satu-satunya yang dikunci) dan kembali dengan helaian pakaian yang dijanjikan, handuk plus selotip bening dan plastik.

"Buka jaketmu," kata Vin.

"Wah, belum kencan pertama sudah minta buka-bukaan," kelakar Dean, tapi dia melucuti juga jaketnya.

Vin memutar bola mata. Dia membentangkan lembaran plastik di atas luka Dean yang segera menangkap maksudnya dan membantu menahan agar plastik itu tak bergeser. Vin selanjutnya merekatkan tepi-tepi plastik ke kulit Dean dengan selotip, perban yang menutup jahitan Dean aman di tengah-tengah. Dengan cara demikian, Dean dapat mandi di bawah pancuran dengan aman sentosa, dijamin lukanya takkan basah. Vin melakukan hal yang sama untuk luka Dean yang satu lagi, kemudian setengah bercanda mendorong pemuda itu masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Aku baru minat melakukan apa-apa denganmu kalau kau sudah wangi, jadi cepatlah mandi," dia balas mengolok.

"Aku jadi tak sabar." Dean dengan demonstratif melempar cium jauh sebelum mengatupkan pintu kamar mandi, sempat didengarnya Vin tertawa pelan di sisi seberang.

Dean keluar dari kamar mandi beberapa belas menit kemudian dengan tampang bersih dan jauh lebih segar, baju yang dipinjamkan Vin cukup longgar sehingga muat dipakainya. Agak menggigil Dean lantaran tadi waktu mandi cuma air dingin yang bisa mengucur dan dia bersyukur bahwa pemanas ruangan itu paling tidak berfungsi baik. Dia melangkah pelan-pelan ke ruang tengah, masih menggosok rambut dengan handuk sewaktu Vin muncul dari dapur, sebatang sendok kayu panjang di tangannya.

"Bagus, kau tepat waktu untuk saus salsaku yang kesohor," dia berkata.

Dari arah dapur tercium bau saus yang tengah dimasak di atas kompor, aromanya memenuhi seluruh apartemen berpadu dengan wangi _taco_ yang tadi dan sesuatu yang menurut penangkapan hidung Dean seperti kentang panggang. Kombinasi yang tampaknya lezat dan memiliki daya tarik begitu kuat sehingga Dean menyampirkan handuk untuk kemudian mengikuti kehendak perutnya menuju ke dapur.

Di meja makan kecil yang terletak di pojok dapur telah tersedia satu keranjang bertutup serbet, Dean menebak isinya _taco_. Terdapat pula satu piring kentang panggang terbalut kertas alumunium yang masih mengepul, satu piring lebih kecil berisi salad di sampingnya. Vin sedang berada di depan panci saus yang menggelegak, mematikan kompor, menuangkan saus ke mangkuk dan membawanya ke meja makan.

"Apa kata orang-orang? Anggap rumah sendiri? Nah, jadi tolong ambilkan piring di situ." Vin menuding rak yang ada tepat di belakang Dean.

"Kau baru menolongku dan sekarang memperlakukanku seperti babu?" Dean menggerutu, tapi tidak benar-benar ada kejengkelan dalam suaranya. Dia tata juga meja makan untuk dua orang.

"Kamu tidak suka berutang budi, kan? Ini aku beri kau kesempatan membayar," tandas Vin santai, membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan sebotol bir untuk dirinya, Dean dapat jatah limun saja.

"Bung, umurku dua puluh tiga," Dean memprotes.

"Leigh akan menghajar bokongku kalau aku biarkan kau mencampur alkohol dan penahan rasa sakit," Vin beralasan, agak merasa munafik karena hal itulah yang kadang dilakoninya bila sedang cedera... tentu saja kalau tak ketahuan oleh Nathan dan kawan-kawan.

"Belum jadi pacar saja sudah takut," balas Dean.

Vin mengoreksi, "Bukan takut, cuma pakai akal sehat. Sekarang, kita mau makan atau terus berdebat soal kenapa minum bir bukan ide bagus buatmu?" Dia membuka serbet yang menutupi keranjang dan mencomot sebuah _taco_ berukuran maksi. Di sela mengunyah gigitan pertamanya, Vin menggumam, "Terberkatilah Nyonya Alvarez."

Dean mengikuti teladannya dan acara santap malam berlangsung dengan tenang. Kedua pemuda itu makan dengan nikmat, lidah mereka dimanja oleh sajian sederhana tapi enak itu. Hidangan hangat dan teman bersantap yang tahu kapan harus bicara dan kapan harus membiarkan kesunyian menjadi nyaman, apalagi yang mau diminta? Dean melahap setiap panganan yang ada di piringnya, dalam hati sungguh kangen dengan suasana seperti ini. Masa-masa ketika ada orang lain yang duduk semeja makan dengannya, menikmati masakan yang bukan dibeli dari kedai, tersenyum karena lelucon bodoh yang sama. Saat yang telah terasa begitu jauh di masa silam.

Seusai meludeskan hidangan yang ada, Dean membantu membuang sisa-sisa makanan di piring sementara Vin mencucinya dengan tangan.

"Salsanya enak," ucap Dean, ada ungkapan terima kasih di sana.

"Kubilang juga apa," sambut Vin, mengeringkan tangan. "Kamu suka _chili_?" tanyanya sambil beranjak ke ruang tengah.

"Yeah. Makin pedas makin bagus," jawab Dean sok macho.

"Temanku, Josiah, jago bikin _chili_ yang membakar mulut. Aku masih punya di kulkas, bisa buat sarapan besok," Vin berkata sambil lalu.

Alis Dean terangkat. Sarapan dengan menu _chili_? Baru kali ini Dean bersua orang yang perut dan lidahnya lebih tahan banting dibanding dirinya. Selanjutnya apa? Mengunyah lada hitam sebagai ganti permen karet?

Vin menuju ke sofa panjang satu-satunya di ruang tengah dan menyulapnya menjadi tempat tidur sementara dengan cara membuka joknya. Dia lalu mengambilkan beberapa buah bantal dan sehelai selimut, semua ditumpuk di atas sofa dan mengisyaratkan pada Dean bahwa itulah ranjangnya untuk malam ini. Tidak terlalu jelek, pikir Dean. Dia sudah berpengalaman tidur di atas beragam permukaan dan ini masih masuk kategori empuk.

"Buatlah dirimu nyaman, oke. Aku mandi dulu." Dengan itu Vin berbalik dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Sepeninggal Vin, Dean mencoba merebahkan diri dengan hati-hati di atas ranjang darurat itu. Bantalan jok terasa solid di bawah tubuhnya dan Dean mengatur bantal-bantal yang diberikan sedemikian rupa sehingga dia dapat berbaring dengan enak di sisi yang tak cedera. Itu tak makan waktu lama dan Dean mengangkat dirinya sampai setengah duduk, mengamati apartemen itu sejauh matanya memandang, yang tidak jauh-jauh amat ternyata.

Vin memang tidak terlalu perlu mencemaskan rumahnya kemalingan, Dean membatin, soalnya boleh dikata hampir tak ada barang berharga atau yang berpotensi dicuri di situ. Semua perabotnya sudah tua meski belum mendekati reyot, beberapa adalah furnitur murahan yang lebih untung bila dijadikan kayu bakar kalau sudah rusak ketimbang diperbaiki. Dean mendapati ada seperangkat komputer, televisi dan konsol _video game_ di ruangan itu, tetapi semuanya diberi pengaman sehingga muskil untuk dicolong tanpa sekalian mengangkut meja tempat alat-alat elektronik itu berada.

Secara keseluruhan, apartemen itu mengesankan rumah seorang bujangan yang cuek dan minimalis. Semua barangnya ditata dengan simpel, tak terlampau memusingkan apa itu terlihat estetis. Apartemen kecil itu spartan. Hampir tidak ada aksesori atau pernak-pernik yang tujuannya untuk dekor semata, kecuali sebuah taji yang dimasukkan dalam kotak kaca di atas bufet, sejumlah kecil potret yang dibingkai dan topi koboi yang tergantung di dinding. Yang terakhir itu pun Dean curiga bukan merupakan hiasan, melainkan benar-benar dipakai. Namun, dengan segala kesederhanaannya, apartemen itu tetap menguarkan suasana hangat yang cuma bisa ditemui pada tempat yang ditinggali seseorang.

Tidak banyak yang bisa dilihat dan Dean sudah terlalu nyaman di posisinya untuk bergerak meraih pengendali jarak jauh pesawat televisi, jadi dia melongok ke bawah meja kopi di dekatnya. Ada beberapa buah buku teronggok di sana dan Dean meraih satu yang teratas.

Dean membaca nama Vincent M. Tanner pada sampul buku dan ketika dia membuka halaman pertama, pahamlah dia bahwa yang di tangannya adalah sebuah _scrapbook_. Sejenak Dean menimbang-nimbang, apakah akan terus mencermati isi buku. Bagaimanapun, Vin adalah orang yang baru ditemuinya dan dia tak yakin apakah pemuda itu suka bila barang pribadinya dilihat-lihat. Namun, keingintahuan Dean memberinya suatu elakan: kalau Vin tidak mau _scrapbook_ itu ditilik orang, mestinya tak dia biarkan tergeletak di ruang tengah, bukan? Dengan pembenaran macam itu, Dean membaca apa yang tertulis di halaman kesatu.

Sebuah sajak tergurat di sana, tentang pengelana yang menemukan rumahnya. Dean bukan penyuka puisi, tetapi dia tahu puisi yang baik jika dia menemukannya dan menurutnya ini cukup bagus. Kata-kata yang dipakai tak bermegah-megah, tapi demikian sarat makna. Dean melihat nama pujangga yang tertera di bawah puisi itu, tak lain adalah Vin. Hm, rupanya pemuda bertampang serampangan itu punya sisi puitis juga, kata Dean dalam hati.

Halaman demi halaman terisi lembar-lembar potret yang diatur secara kronologis, disertai satu-dua patah keterangan. Halaman-halaman awal memuat foto Vin semasa kanak-kanak. Mulai dari foto bayi yang menguning tepinya, kemudian sejumlah potret Vin balita dengan ibunya. Setelah lima tahun pertama, ibu Vin tidak muncul lagi dan Dean tak melihat sosok ayah di mana pun. Lalu foto Vin usia sekolah yang dikelilingi keluarga yang berbeda-beda, kemungkinan besar keluarga angkat dan entah bagaimana dia selalu tampak tidak pas bergambar bersama mereka, seperti keping teka-teki gambar yang salah tempat. Satu hasil jepretan kamera polaroid menggambarkan Vin remaja, hidup di jalanan.

Bagian selanjutnya memuat pelbagai gambar Vin dalam balutan seragam militer, diawali dengan foto kelulusan Vin dari akademi ketentaraan. Sehelai foto Vin dengan senapan, bersiap membidik sasaran menjadi testimoni bahwa dia seorang penembak jitu. Fase berikutnya saat dia menjadi pemburu buronan berhadiah ditandai dengan minimnya foto. Dalam satu-dua foto masa itu, Vin terlihat lebih tak terawat dibandingkan tampangnya sekarang, dengan mata yang bersinar terlalu tajam. Kalau Dean jadi polisi dan bertemu Vin dan buronan tangkapannya, yang disangka penjahat pertama kali bisa-bisa justru Vin. Potret yang menghiasi seksi berikutnya adalah Vin berseragam U.S. Marshal. Tak bisa jauh-jauh dari profesi penegak hukum dia rupanya dan Dean membalik halaman buku.

Barangkali ekspresi bahagia itu yang seperti ini, batin Dean, menilik mimik muka Vin di seluruh fotonya bersama teman-teman satu timnya di ATF. Selain Vin, ada enam pria yang wajahnya konstan muncul dalam potret dan tidak perlu jadi jenius untuk tahu bahwa mereka lebih dari rekan kerja. Ada jejak persaudaraan yang amat jelas dalam setiap lembar foto mereka, sesuatu yang mudah dikenali oleh Dean. Mereka sudah seperti keluarga, sahabat seumur hidup. Foto-foto beragam aktivitas mereka menyuratkan itu dengan amat kentara. Sebelum menjalankan misi, berkemah, dalam acara amal, pertandingan _football_ antardivisi, malam boling, berkuda, semua yang dilakukan bersama teman dekat.

Di samping sejawat Vin di ATF, ada beberapa foto Vin bersama seorang pria tua. Vin dan AD. Travis, begitu judulnya. Vin dan dua pria Indian di depan sebuah wigwam. Kemudian, di sana-sini terlihat Vin bergambar bersama sejumlah perempuan, tapi bukan dalam kapasitas sebagai kekasih. Ada pula seorang perempuan gaek mungil yang menatap Vin dengan menyayang dalam foto bertitel "Vin dan Nettie Wells". Di halaman terakhir, si pembuat _scrapbook_ dengan iseng menyelipkan potret yang diambil waktu Vin dan Leigh ikut kencan ganda setengah buta dengan satu pasangan lain. Menarik.

"JD lupa memasukkan foto Peso di situ," tiba-tiba saja suara pelan Vin terdengar dekat di telinga Dean.

Itu mengejutkan Dean, tapi dia tidak memperlihatkannya. Jarang ada orang yang bisa menyelinap menghampirinya tanpa terdeteksi. "Huh?"

"Yang bikin album itu JD, temanku." Tentu saja, Vin bukan tipe orang yang punya pikiran untuk membuat _scrapbook_ macam itu. "Fotonya Peso, kudaku, lupa ditambahkan ke situ," Vin menjelaskan. Dia mengambil posisi di sofa tunggal di samping ranjang darurat Dean, tangannya membawa dua buah cangkir dan setelah duduk, kakinya naik ke atas meja kopi.

"Siapa tahu kelak di jilid dua," komentar Dean, dikembalikannya _scrapbook_ itu ke tempat semula. Dia mengamati reaksi Vin. Pemuda itu tidak tampak gusar oleh fakta bahwa Dean membuka-buka bukunya, melihat sejarah hidupnya yang terangkum dalam satu _scrapbook._ Namun, dia juga tak membicarakan buku itu lebih lanjut.

Vin menyodorkan satu cangkir kepada Dean yang ketika melihat bahwa isinya berupa kopi panas, terngiang peringatan Leigh di telinganya. Dean sempat ragu sejenak, tapi kopi hitam memang kegemarannya dan aroma kopi yang meruap sampai ke hidungnya itu menggelitik naluri pecinta kafeinnya. Dengan berpikir bahwa ini tidak mungkin lebih parah dari kopinya Sam, Dean menyesap cairan hitam itu perlahan-lahan.

Sensasi yang dicerap oleh lidahnya kontan membuat Dean membelalakkan mata.

"Bung, ini kopi terenak yang pernah kuminum," puji Dean. Dia menyeruput lagi kopinya, berlama-lama membiarkan minuman itu di mulutnya.

"Tentu saja. Orang-orang yang bilang sebaliknya itu yang tidak tahu menikmati kopi yang sebenar-benarnya," Vin menyetujui.

Dean mengangguk. "Mereka yang menyebut_ latte_ atau segala minuman banci itu sebagai kopi."

Vin tersenyum konspiratif. "Yep."

Pembicaraan kemudian berkembang jadi mendiskusikan kopi apa saja yang pernah mereka cicip, bagaimana teknik menyeduh kopi yang baik dan benar, pokoknya membahas serba-serbi minuman wajib pagi hari kedua pemuda itu, termasuk ya itu tadi, sepakat bahwa yang namanya kopi sejati itu adalah seperti yang mereka sedang minum ini. Dalam hal itu mereka berdua klop, layaknya panci ketemu tutupnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Masih sakitkah?" tanya Vin kemudian, mengganti topik.

Jemari Dean menelusuri bibir cangkir. "Baikan, sepertinya."

"Obatmu tidak kauminum?"

"Nanti saja." Memang lukanya sedang tidak terasa sakit-sakit amat. Selain itu, Dean rada kurang doyan obat penghilang rasa sakit, soalnya ada-ada saja efek sampingnya pada badannya.

Vin mengedikkan bahu. Pesannya jelas: terserah kamu, yang jelas aku sudah mengingatkan. Aku bukan perawat yang cerewet, kan.

Untuk beberapa lama keduanya terdiam dengan cangkir kopi di tangan sampai Dean tahu-tahu mengajukan sepotong pertanyaan.

"Jadi kamu benar-benar anggota ATF?"

Vin memandangnya. "Yeah."

"Bukankah mereka ada aturan tentang panjang rambut maksimal atau semacam itu?" Dean merujuk pada rambut Vin yang mencapai bahu.

Yang ditanya memunculkan seringai nakal. "Itu, dan segepok aturan konyol lainnya tidak berlaku untuk tim tujuh," dia menyahut apa adanya.

"Jadi, kalian itu semacam pemberontak berlencana, begitu?"

"Bung," Vin tertawa pelan, "kau bercanda ya? Istilah itu seolah khusus diciptakan untuk kami."

Dean dan ayahnya pernah punya urusan dengan agen federal, mereka orangnya perlente, kaku dan lurus seperti ijuk. Model agen nyeleneh macam Vin cs. itu baru kali ini didengarnya eksis di luar serial teve. "Hm, kalian tipe agen yang hobi bikin para bos dan birokrat jadi pusing tujuh keliling," simpulnya.

"Tapi kamilah yang punya tingkat keberhasilan pemecahan kasus tertinggi di seantero Denver." Di samping tim dengan anggaran operasional paling boros dan angka kecelakaan kerja yang selangit pula. Vin tidak menyebutkan itu secara terang-terangan, tetapi Dean entah bagaimana mampu menangkapnya. Sudah hukum alam mungkin, tidak ada hasil yang cemerlang tanpa pengorbanan setara.

"Tetap saja. Apa itu istilahnya?" Dean menggali memorinya tentang sesuatu yang pernah disebut-sebut Sam. "Ekonomi biaya tinggi?"

"Apa yang kaulihat, itulah yang kaudapat. Selalu begitu dengan tim tujuh," pungkas Vin, meletakkan cangkir kopinya yang sudah kosong di atas meja, melongok kondisi cangkir Dean yang serupa. "Tambah?" dia menawari.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Satu cangkir lagi dan Dean akan terjaga semalaman, padahal dia tahu tubuhnya perlu istirahat cukup.

Vin ke dapur untuk mengisi ulang cangkirnya dan sewaktu dia kembali, Dean menyambutnya dengan pertanyaan lain.

Nada bercanda Dean melunakkan kalimatnya. "Hm. Apartemenmu butut, mobilmu bobrok. Apa tidak ada milikmu yang agak bagusan?" Gajinya agen federal, kan lumayan.

"Senapanku," senyum Vin, "dan timku," dia menambahkan dengan lebih lirih, raut mukanya melembut saat mengatakan itu.

Dean telah menyaksikan dari sumber sekunder bagaimana tim itu penting artinya bagi Vin dan dia berpikir, Vin beruntung menemukan teman seperti itu. Di dunianya dan dunia Vin yang sama-sama keras, punya kawan seperjuangan yang saling menjaga, dapat diandalkan di sisinya adalah berkah tak ternilai. Namun, yang terlontar dari mulut Dean adalah, "Apa saja senapan yang kaupunya?"

Itu menjadi awal perbincangan panjang-lebar tentang dunia persenapanan pada khususnya dan seluk-beluk senjata api pada umumnya. Mereka membahas jenis senapan yang pernah mereka gunakan, plus-minusnya dan senjata api apa yang saat ini mereka miliki. Obrolan secara alami kemudian mengarah pada saling membandingkan teknik menembak dan rekor sasaran yang berhasil mereka jatuhkan dengan telak. Dean sejak kecil dilatih ayahnya menjadi penembak jitu dan Vin memperoleh kesempatan mengembangkan bakat alamnya setelah dia masuk ketentaraan. Keduanya berdebat seru apakah penembak yang baik itu perlu bakat atau hasil didikan dan hasilnya mereka sepakat bahwa dua hal itu sama-sama penting.

Di sela-sela menceritakan tentang senapan dengan teropong inframerah yang baru dibeli untuk tim ATF-nya, Vin bertanya, "Apa pekerjaanmu?" Teknik interogasi: banjiri tersangka dengan informasi sehingga pertanyaan yang terselip tak menonjol.

Dean terdiam dan Vin mendaratkan pandangan kepadanya dengan keingintahuan yang tak ditutupi. Pria yang lebih muda itu sudah mengetahui riwayat hidup Vin. Adil, kan jika dia sedikit mengorek keterangan tentang diri Dean.

Dengan hati-hati Dean menyahut, "Aku ikut dalam bisnis keluarga. Ayahku dan aku memburu monster yang menebarkan kejahatan dan mengembalikan mereka ke tempat yang seharusnya." Dia memilih mengatakan versi aman dan steril dari pekerjaannya. Tidak benar-benar mengungkap sampai jelas, tetapi juga tak sepenuhnya berbohong. Biarkan orang yang menginterpretasi sesuka mereka, Dean tinggal mengikuti.

Vin mengerutkan kening, mencoba mencerna apa yang disampaikan lawan bicaranya. "Maksudmu, kau pemburu buron berhadiah?"

"Semacam itulah." Dean mengangkat sedikit bahunya. Minus hadiahnya, tentu saja.

"Siapa yang sedang kauuber sampai ke Purgatorio?" selidik Vin. Siapa tahu Vin pernah mendengar tentang dia dan dapat meminta anak-anak Los Lobos menjadi telik sandi.

Bukan siapa, melainkan apa. "Tidak ada. Ternyata salah informasi," Dean berkata. Sederet kematian aneh yang sekali ini ternyata murni kebetulan belaka, tanpa ada dasar supranaturalnya.

"Kamu bilang tadi sudah tidak ada keluarga. Ayahmu?" Vin agak menyesal segera setelah menanyakan itu sebab dia sudah dapat menduga apa jawabannya.

"Pergi." Satu kata yang diucapkan dengan berat dan enggan, seakan bila tidak dikatakan maka itu tak menjadi nyata.

Vin tahu apa artinya itu. Pergi: meninggalkan aku. Pergi: perpisahan tanpa kerelaan. Dia melirik ke arah Dean, ada kepedihan yang tergurat di wajah pria yang lebih muda itu dan sorot mata sedihnya mengesankan ada luka mental yang masih cukup segar. Masih menyakitkan dan menusuk jauh ke dalam. Jenis luka yang gemanya senantiasa membuat dada nyeri bagai diiris, bahkan ketika seseorang sudah berusaha keras mengabaikannya.

Dean tidak berkata-kata lagi sesudah itu, dia termenung dengan pandang nanar ke depan dan Vin tak berniat mengusiknya. Dia lantas mengambil pengendali jarak jauh televisi dan menghidupkan benda itu, menjelajahi beberapa saluran sebelum akhirnya berhenti pada siaran tunda sebuah pertandingan _football_.

Keriuhan permainan, sorak-sorai penonton dan celoteh komentator menguasai ruangan itu sehingga ketika Dean mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara pelan, Vin tidak langsung menangkapnya pada kali pertama.

"Apa kamu bilang?" dia mengecilkan volume suara televisi.

Dean agak ragu untuk mengulangi kalimatnya, tapi sudah kepalang basah. Vin memandanginya, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan.

"Uh... ini mungkin akan terdengar aneh," Dean memulai.

"Coba saja."

"Bisakah... uh, kamu membuat garis garam di bawah pintu dan jendela?" Dean membatin, yeah, di telinganya sendiri pun itu terdengar aneh. Ritual itu sudah mendarah-daging, biasa dijalankan secara otomatis. Kalau diucapkan keras-keras malah ganjil jadinya. Di depan orang awam pula.

Vin mengangkat alis heran. "Untuk apa?"

"Proteksi," Dean meringis. Sekalian saja gali lubang dan loncat ke dalamnya. "Ayahku... yah, dia percaya pada takhyul bahwa menaburkan garam akan melindungi kita dari setan," Dean menawarkan penjelasan. "Kebiasaan itu melekat sampai sekarang." Dan terbukti beberapa kali menyelamatkan nyawa keluarga Winchester.

Kredit untuk Vin, dia tidak mencemooh dan menganggap sepi omongan Dean. Dia berpikir sebentar lalu menyahut, "Di rumah ini setiap sudutnya sudah ada kantung guna-guna yang tujuannya sama. Kalau diberi garam juga apa nanti tidak bentrok?"

Dean tercengang dibuatnya. "Kantung guna-guna?" Apa tidak salah?

"Yeah. Sebentar kutunjukkan." Vin mendekati sebuah lemari di pojokan, berjinjit untuk menggapai sesuatu yang ada di atasnya dan kembali dengan sebuah buntalan kain di tangannya. Dia mengurai tali kulit yang mengikat buntalan itu dan menghamparkannya di atas meja kopi.

Mata pemburu terlatih Dean segera saja mengenali aneka tumbuhan berkhasiat magis yang menjadi isi kantung guna-guna itu, meski semuanya sudah mengering, layu dan berubah warna. Ada tanaman _angelica_, basil, _blackberry_, kayu manis, _echinacea_, _agrimony,_ _mistletoe_, _thyme_ dan _horehound_. Masing-masing memiliki daya gaib yang dapat menghalau atau menolak kekuatan jahat, tapi bila dikombinasikan secara tepat, hasilnya akan impresif. Letakkan di titik-titik vital sebuah rumah dan niscaya penghuninya akan terlindungi dengan baik.

"Whoa. Dari mana kamu dapatkan ini?" Soalnya Vin tidak terlihat seperti orang yang percaya pada hal-hal seperti itu.

"Ayah angkatku orang Indian. Dukun suku, malah. Waktu aku pindah ke Denver, dia memberiku ini," jelas Vin.

"Dan kamu percaya? Maksudku, pada hal-hal supranatural."

"Kenapa tidak?" enteng tanggapan Vin.

Ya, ketika manusia menghadapi peristiwa yang tidak mungkin dijelaskan secara memuaskan dengan akal sehat dan teori-teori ilmiah, ke mana lagi orang bisa lari untuk mencari alasan?

"Oke, kamu punya kantung guna-guna, tapi... apa kamu keberatan kalau menaburkan garam juga?" pinta Dean. Dia merasa telanjang tanpa senjata yang biasa disandang dan tebaran garam dapat membuatnya tidur lebih nyenyak.

"Tak masalah," kata Vin. Dia mengira bahwa tradisi itu adalah cara Dean tetap menghormati ayahnya yang telah pergi dan dia menghargai keinginan itu, mampu memahami sebuah loyalitas. "Nantilah sebelum tidur aku garami pintu dan jendela," Vin berjanji.

"Trim's." Dean sungguh-sungguh memaksudkannya.

Dean dan Vin lantas larut dalam kediam-diaman, mata mereka terpancang pada apa yang disiarkan di televisi, benda yang menjadi penyelamat dari kecanggungan ketika percakapan mencapai jalan buntu atau kehabisan isu. Benda yang kerap menjadi sarana untuk menghindar dari saling memandang, apapun alasannya.

"Kenapa?" Tiada angin, tiada hujan, tahu-tahu kata itu tercetus begitu saja dari mulut Dean.

Vin menegakkan punggung, condong ke arah Dean. "Kenapa apanya?"

"Mengapa kamu menolongku?" tanya Dean penasaran, tanpa basa-basi. "Aku bisa saja pembegal yang memerangkapmu atau semacam itu." Atau lebih buruk lagi, monster yang memancingmu untuk terlibat dalam permainan keji mereka.

Vin merenungkan pertanyaan itu agak lama sebelum menjawab, "Entahlah." Dia angkat bahu. "Waktu aku melihatmu, aku hanya tahu aku perlu membantumu. Itu saja."

Namanya bisa insting, firasat, perasaan, atau apa saja. Yang jelas, itu adalah dorongan yang menggelegak di perutmu, menggesa di benakmu untuk melakukan sesuatu sebelum kau tahu alasannya. Kadang baru diketahui sebabnya belakangan, sering tanpa penjelasan rasional sama sekali.

"Kamu terlalu baik, jangan sampai kebaikanmu yang main tolong itu disalahgunakan orang," gumam Dean. Karena dunia masih memerlukan orang sepertimu, sangat butuh.

Sorot mata Vin sedikit menggelap, membuat Dean melihat jejak perjalanan hidupnya yang keras, yang menempanya menjadi dia yang sekarang. "Aku tahu," kata Vin, pelan tapi tegas. "Kamu tidak usah mengajari aku soal kewaspadaan."

"Nah, lantas?"

Helaan nafas panjang Vin terdengar berat, seakan dia ingin mengeluarkan sebagian bebannya bersama udara. "Aku hanya..." Vin berhenti sebentar untuk menelan ludah, "telah melakukan banyak hal di masa lalu yang aku stidak bangga karenanya dan sekarang jika ada kesempatan untuk menolong sesama, aku akan melakukannya."

Penebusan, itu sesuatu yang Dean pahami. Harapan bahwa dengan melakukan sesuatu yang benar, kesalahan yang telah diperbuat entah bagaimana akan terampuni atau tertanggungkan, kalau tidak bisa terhapuskan seluruhnya. Pertobatan yang selalu mengundang pertanyaan, apakah sudah mencapai impas. Apakah akan bisa cukup?

Sebuah _touchdown_ yang dirayakan dengan meriah di layar televisi membetot perhatian mereka berdua dan Vin mengeraskan volume televisi. Keduanya kembali memirsa layar perak itu dengan setengah hati. Pertukaran kata terhenti, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Pengeras suara televisi boleh saja membahana di ruangan itu, tetapi baik Dean maupun Vin sejatinya terlingkupi sunyi.

Beberapa menit menjelang akhir pertandingan, Vin menangkap suara dering ponselnya dari kamar tidur dan dia bergegas ke sana untuk menjawab telepon. Ternyata hanya sekretaris AD Travis yang mengingatkannya agar esok pagi sebelum ke kantor Vin diminta mampir ke rumah atasannya itu. Vin menerka, paling-paling terkait "proyek spesial" yang diwajibkan buat tim tujuh sebagai pembayar kehebohan publik yang mereka timbulkan sewaktu penyergapan di pabrik alkohol ilegal tempo hari. Percakapan itu tidak panjang dan sewaktu Vin balik ke ruang tengah, di antara lagu tema iklan Coca Cola didengarnya dengkur halus Dean.

Vin mematikan pesawat televisi dan Dean tak menyadarinya, pulas benar dia tampaknya. Vin berlutut di samping pria yang lebih muda itu, mengamatinya untuk beberapa jenak. Dean berbaring sedemikian rupa sehingga tidak membebani sisi tubuhnya yang cedera, nafasnya naik-turun dengan teratur, lelap. Dia terlihat lebih muda ketika sedang tidur, pikir Vin. Demikian tenang, garis-garis di wajahnya lebih lunak. Usia Dean hanya terpaut setahun lebih tua dari JD, anggota paling bontot di tim. Namun, kepolosan layaknya bocah seperti yang dimiliki JD sudah terenggut dari Dean, sama dengan Vin waktu seumurnya. Sayang sekali.

Teringat pesan Leigh, Vin mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh dahi Dean, sesuatu yang tak mungkin dilakukan kalau pemuda itu masih sadar. Dia lega mendapati suhu tubuh Dean terasa hangat normal. Dia berniat besok pagi akan membantu Dean mengganti perban, sekalian mengecek kondisi lukanya. Mungkin Vin juga bakal meminta Dean meminum obatnya. Vin lantas berpikir bahwa dia tidak keberatan menampung pemuda itu selama beberapa hari sampai Dean cukup pulih untuk pergi. Vin tahu meski orang-orang seperti dia dan Dean kerap mencari gua untuk bersembunyi sambil menjilati luka sampai sembuh, ada sepotong sisi dalam diri yang tidak menolak jika ditemani, dirawat. Hanya saja, mereka lebih baik patah kedua kaki daripada mengakuinya.

Dean tak bergerak ketika Vin membenahi letak selimutnya dan senyum kecil tersungging di bibir Vin. Dia melempar pandang terakhir ke arah Dean sebelum berdiri, mematikan lampu dan beranjak pergi. Menepati janjinya pada Dean, Vin mengambil sekaleng garam meja dan membuat garis garam tipis di depan pintu dan jendelanya. Dia menguap lebar sesudahnya, membatin bahwa rebahan di kasur empuknya terasa sebagai prospek yang kian menarik saja dan itulah yang dia lakukan.

Jam biologis Vin sudah mengatur agar pemuda itu terbangun tepat sebelum fajar meyingsing setiap hari, hari ini tak terkecuali. Langit di luar jendela masih kelam saat dia terjaga, tapi Vin tidak punya kebiasaan lama-lama di tempat tidur. Jadi, dia bangun dan berjalan telanjang kaki ke ruang tengah, ingin melihat bagaimana keadaan tamunya. Apa yang ditemuinya di ruang tengah, atau lebih tepatnya, apa yang tidak ditemukannya di sana membuatnya tertegun.

Dean telah tiada.

Vin mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling ruang tengah dan seputar apartemen untuk memastikan bahwa Dean benar-benar sudah pergi. Ranjang temporer yang ditidurinya semalam kini kembali menjadi sofa yang sebagaimana mestinya, selimut dan bantal disusun rapi di atasnya. Handuk dan pakaian ganti yang dipinjamkan Vin ditaruh dalam keranjang pakaian kotor. Jins dan jaket Dean tidak terlihat di mana pun. Pemuda itu menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak, pikir Vin. Dia membereskan semuanya, menghapus segala pertanda bahwa dia pernah ada di sini, lenyap tak berbekas, berlalu bagai angin, seakan minta dilupakan.

Samar-samar hidung Vin menghidu aroma kopi dan dia memeriksa ke dapur. Di sana didapatinya mesin kopinya telah dinyalakan oleh seseorang, secerek kopi hitam panas yang hampir penuh telah tersedia dan ada satu cangkir yang sudah dicuci di bak peniris piring. Terdapat sehelai kertas diletakkan di sisi mesin pembuat kopi dan kala Vin meraihnya, selembar uang lima puluh dollar yang ditaruh di bawah kertas itu pun tampaklah.

Pada kertas itu tertulis dengan huruf-huruf balok yang rapi pesan berikut.

_Terima kasih, atas semuanya. Kau telah berbuat lebih dari yang seharusnya kaulakukan Dan tentang uangnya, itu bukan karena aku mengecilkan arti pertolonganmu, tapi karena aku sangat menghargainya. Jadi, terimalah. Pakai untuk cuci jipmu, belikan dokter manismu burger atau apalah._

xox

Denver, Colorado. 2007.

Chris Larabee menyipitkan mata menilik satu poci kopi yang mendidih di ruang istirahat tim tujuh. Mata tajamnya lantas terarah pada dua rekannya yang bersandar di ambang pintu, mimik terhibur setengah menggoda jelas terpapar di muka mereka.

"Siapa di antara kalian yang datang lebih dulu?" tanya Chris.

Josiah Sanchez dan Vin bertukar pandang identik.

"Coba tebak, koboi," sahut Vin ringan.

Chris mengeluh dalam hati. Jawaban atas pertanyaannya barusan itu amat krusial, soalnya itu menentukan apakah dia akan dihantui oleh pahit dan sepatnya kopi bikinan Vin sepanjang hari atau dapat memenuhi kebutuhan dosis kafein paginya secara normal.

"Sudah bertahun-tahun merasakan kopinya Junior di sini," komentar Josiah, "masa kamu tidak bisa membedakan aromanya?"

Chris melambaikan tangan, menggebah kedua anak buahnya pergi. Percuma saja, dua orang itu dapat jadi sangat kompak bila berniat mengerjai dirinya. Chris menarik nafas panjang beberapa kali, meneguhkan diri dan dengan gagah berani menuang secangkir kopi untuk direguk perlahan-lahan.

"Brengsek!"

Teriakan Chris diikuti suara meludah-ludah yang terdengar dari dalam ruang istirahat kontan membikin Vin dan Josiah tergelak.

"Kerja bagus, Saudaraku," Josiah berkata, menepuk telapak tangan yang diajukan Vin.

"Oh, yeah," akur Vin.

"Kalian berdua," suara Chris datang dari belakang mereka, pelan saja tapi menyeramkan, "mulai bekerja!"

"Siap, bos!" salut Vin dan Josiah sebelum kembali ke meja masing-masing.

Vin masih terpingkal kala dia menghidupkan komputer dan membuka pesan-pesan yang masuk dalam kotak surat elektroniknya. Dia menghapus surat-surat yang tak penting dan mengklik satu judul surat dari FBI.

Isi surat yang terpampang di layar monitornya melenyapkan sisa-sisa keriangan yang ada pada diri Vin.

Di sana, sebuah foto terpajang dengan sebaris tulisan yang menyatakan bahwa pria dalam potret itu adalah buronan yang sedang dicari oleh FBI. Di bawahnya dicantumkan berbagai kejahatan yang dituduhkan atasnya beserta tautan untuk membuka lampiran berisi laporan selengkapnya.

Seraut wajah itu, Vin terhenyak ketika mengenalinya, adalah milik Dean "Smith" yang pernah ditolongnya beberapa tahun silam.

Namun, nama yang menurut FBI menyertai wajah itu adalah Dean Winchester.

SELESAI


End file.
